My Heart Skipped A Beat
by theclonecastev102
Summary: During "Heroes on Both Side"luxshoka Ahsoka realizes that not all of the people who make up the separatists are "bad".please R&R.First fan fic, all comments appreciated. Waited T for language, NOTHING MORE. Final Chapter out. Epilogue coming soon!
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

My Heart Skipped a Beat

Note- this is my first story, it takes place during "Heroes on Both Sides". I plan on a new chapter every week or every other week, depending on my schedule. Please Read and review! Every comment will be taken into consideration. Thanks so much!

Chapter 1- The Arrival

Lux's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. Mother had finally done it. Republic people, in our home! A senator and jedi. Oh, lucky us. Mother claims they go "way back", "before the war", "very close friend", blah, blah, blah. That will never change what the Republic did to him. War or no war, they are the enemies, scum.

This war was about to heat up. Mother has been talking about some bill that will provide more droids to win the war. And she goes and INVITES some senators to come. They could tell the senate and they could create more clones to go up against the new droids.I just don't know what to think anymore. My whole world has gone upside down since this war has started.

I stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for them to arrive. I saw it inching toward us in the distance. The ship landed, and the door opened rather loudly. Mother walked out ahead, followed by four women, two of them maids, and called me.

"Lux, come down here and help our guests with their luggage, please."

I stood up and started walking down the stairs. Not happy that they were able to get here without causing trouble. I saw the Togruta female stop and stare, obviously just as unhappy as I was.

A brunette, most likely the senator, walked out in a orange dress and a hood on, carrying baggage. Mother gave her a little side hug.

"Padme, it so good to see you."

"Yes, how thing have changed since the last time we meet."

" Let's go inside, there's much to discuss."

"_These are what Republicans look like? And a senator too! Well Lux, what did you expect?" _I asked myself.

I bowed slightly.

"Please, allow me."

I reached down and took her luggage out of her hand. Mother put her hand on her back and walked off.

After her came a togruta female. My heart skipped a beat when she walked out. She had big sparkling blue eyes. Her smooth orange skin could have been passed almost for deeply tanned skin. She had white tattooed eyebrows that went up the middle of her forehead in a zig-zag all the way up to her head tails, on each side were two white diamond shapes, along with a shape on each of her cheeks. The white matched perfectly with her head tails, which were striped blue and white, and came down just below her shoulders. She had hard fingerless gloves on, reaching all the way up to her elbow. And on her arms over that were strips of fabric. All a rusty red coloring. She wore the same colored, sleeveless dress on. The collar when up her neck, and there was a opening over the middle of her chest, nothing too reveling. Her dress was more of a mini skirt, and she wore black leggings underneath. A belt hung from her waist, and she wore rusty red boots that came up to her knees. She had a purple patterned strip of cloth that hung from the middle of her belt and it came down a couple of inches below her skirt. A light saber hung from her belt as well.

She can't be a jedi. She's too…. innocent looking.

I practically lunged my hand at her baggage-

"Please, allow me."

I reached for her hand to take the luggage, brushing her hand slightly. Only for her to glare at me-

"I think I can handle it."

_Oh Force. What did I do now? _

She kept walking, following my mother and the senator. And I followed them inside. I had a feeling that this was going to be a very, very long week.

Note- Next week i'm going to put up this all from ashoka's P.O.V. Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan Part 1

My Heart Skipped a Beat

Chapter 2-The Plan-Part 1

Mina's P.O.V

Another day arguing to try and bring peace to the galaxy. The senate was trying to pass a bill to escalate the war effort. I sat there staring at my screen, wondering how long this war was going to be.

_"How many people must die before this war ends?"_

My desk peeped- a comn from-

_"Mandalore? Who's trying to contact me from there? What happened?"_

I pushed the button to bring up the image of the unexpected caller.

"Mina. It's Padme. Can we talk?"

"Of course we can, my dear. What seems to be the problem?"

"I have a plan to come and visit you. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course we can, my dear. And what plan is this?"

"From here on Mandalore I am going to board a cargo ship to Raxus. I'm going to be arriving at Platform C-"

"Slow down, my dear. How do you plan to get past the guards? They will ask for your ID."

"That's where you come in. I need you to distract the guards so Ashoka and I can get by."

"Of course I can, my dear. But who is Ashoka?"

"She's a Jedi. She gave me the clearance to get to Mandalore in the first place."

"Oh. Well, Lux won't be too happy about that, but I'll see what I can do. What time shall I pick you up?"

"10:00 a.m.- Corusant time."

"Platform C, no? See you then my dear. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either Mina. See you later." Padme smiled and nodded her head at Mina, who returned both the smile and the nod as the image of her disappeared. Without the image of her glowing my office seemed darker than normal.

_ "Distraction…. Distraction… Who can create such a thing for me?...Berthia and Tina…. Yes…. They both have "friends" in the Republic. They wouldn't tell anyone."_ I turned my comm. Back on.

"Bertheria? I need a favor of you and Tina…."

Note- Yes, it's short. I know. I just needed to get in. I know that I said that Ashoka's P.O.V. was going to be up but I got a writer's block so I moved on to this. I promise that it will be much longer. I hope that it will be up either later this week, or early next week.

Thanks for all of your reviews. They really keep me going on the story. :D


	3. Chapter 2The Plan Part 2

My Heart Skips a Beat

Chapter 2- The Plan-Part Two

Ashoka's P.O.V

I liked the plan. I just didn't like our goal.

_"Why should I go to such extremes just to see some Separatist scum? They're the bad guys. Who cares about them?"_

Padme and I walked side by side, both of us decked out in cloaks with the hoods over our eyes. We had our tickets-Padme paid. We were able to get on the ship and get our tickets no problem. So a couple of mind tricks helped every now and then, it was nothing that I couldn't handle. Everything was under control.

For the four hours we were boarding on and off ships Padme and I talked. General stuff, the war, the war effort, I told to her about Rex and the other men in the 501st, she talked about the political happenings on Corusant. She especially wanted to hear about Anakin for some reason. The subject soon turned to Mina Bonteri and her son.

"…Mina's son should be about your age Ashoka. I haven't seen him in a while, and I doubt he remembers me."

"She has a son? What's his name?"

"Lux. His father named him. Some family name apparently. Here." Padme pulled out a holo-cam. "This is a picture of him his mother sent to me with one of her maids, Tina, I think, who had a friend who she was visiting on Corusant."

Padme clicked a button on the cam, and a holo-image of a young human man sprang up. I couldn't tell his height, or the color of his hair or eyes, nor the shade of his skin. This was one of the problems with holo-images; the only color it gives an image is blue shading. But I didn't like the feeling that the image gave me. It felt like my heart stopped beating for just a second, and time itself stopped.

_ "Is this love? The attachment that is so forbidden by the council? How can I feel this way about a Separatist? Especially one of their senator's son!"_

His hair was neatly combed, and his eyes gave a caring expression. His suit was neat and pressed. His face was nothing to rave about. Heavy eyebrows, and a beautiful smile.

_ "You have to admit that he IS handsome. Separatist or not. The Jedi don't forbid thinking if someone is cute or not. Just attachment."_

Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts and Padme clicked the button and the image of him disappeared. Padme wondered off to update Mina again, and I was left to my thoughts for the rest of the ride.

_ "What if you fall in love with him? Then what? You would have to leave the Jedi AND the Republic. Well, maybe just the Jedi Order. HE can leave the Separatists…..Don't be in such a rush to think that. You haven't even meet him yet. You've just seen a holo-image of him. Don't be in such a rush to think about what MIGHT happen. Focus on the present, getting past the droids and staying off of the radar when you get there, you don't want the Separatists figuring out that you're here." _

"Ashoka- You better get your stuff together, we're going to be landing soon." Padme said as she slipped her comm back in her pocket.

"Are you sure that she will be able to create a distraction? How can you trust her not to turn us in?"

"She's a friend, Ashoka, Separatists or not. And I'm sure she will be able to create a distraction."

We walked over to the lift, waiting for us to land, and for it to lower. The metal door's machinery started up and with a lurch we were lowered down to the plat form. I heard a droid directing the passengers on the other side of the ship.

Padme and I started walking, a droid stopped a Weequay woman for an I.D. I eyed another droid heading our way.

_"Oh, shit. Nice, Padme. Where's your friend with that distraction?" _

A woman walked out of nowhere, stopping the droid to ask it a question. Another woman, this time a blonde, popped up behind me, put a hand on my back a whispered-

"This way,"

As we walked the crowd seemed to clear out in front of us. A woman turned toward us suddenly.

"Hello old friend."

Padme turned toward me.

"Ashoka, this is Mina Bonteri. She was my mentor when I was growing up on Naboo."

She looked, well, nice. She had pencil thin eyebrows, short, brown hair, which was white on her side burns. She has a light purple pattern tattooed on her arms and neck, and a dress colored with different shades of purple.

"You're-a Separatist?"

"Well of course my dear." She said with a small chuckle. "What were you expecting?"

_ "What were you expecting? Another Ventress? Come on! It's not possible ALL Separatists are like that you nitwit."_

"Now come," Mina raised her hand to motion us to follow her. " I have a transport waiting."

Padme walked up beside her, and started up a conversation, and I was left behind. The two maids had appeared again, and were walking side-by-side behind me. I tried to listen to Padme and Mina's conversation, but my ear soon turned to The two maids'. They were whispering in each other's ears, but I could still pick up what they were saying.

"Do you think she knows them?"

"Come on Tina. There are thousands of them. The chances are very slim that she actually knows them."

"But she's goes by the exact description of Anakin Skywalker's padawan. You know how often they work together. They-well-he has at least mentioned her to me when they talk about the-"

"Well, she doesn't know about us, and if she did she would probably report it to the Jedi or something!

"If Cody hasn't reported it then I really don't think she-"

"Drop it, Tina."

"I just want to know how he's doing. He hasn't been able to make contact with me for weeks. What if he's-" Her voice cracked, anyone could tell she was distressed, force sensitive or not. "-dead?" She could barely squeak it out.

"Don't be ridiculous Tina! Cody would have contacted you if that had happened."

"Maybe…."

I stopped and turned to them.

"It's impolite to whisper you know. Whatever it is I can probably help you. I wouldn't tell anyone."

They both stood there for a minute, shocked that I would turn to them and say that, then the darker haired one spoke-

"Yeah? Well it's also rude to eavesdrop you little-" The blonde one cut her off.

"M'am, do you work with Commander Cody and his men much?"

I slipped over to her side and started walking again. "Much? I work with them constantly! It's rare for me NOT to work with them!"

"Do you know, then, if-" The darker haired woman cut her off.

"That's enough, Tina. A secret is only a secret if there is only a few people who know about it. Personally, I think we've told too many people already."

"Berthiertia, I'm just worried and I think I have the right to know and ask her."

"I won't tell anyone," I put in. "I keep lots of secrets about all the men I work with."

"Then you must know Waxer and Boil if you work so much with Commander Cody."

"Yes. We're good friends. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I haven't heard from them in a while and-well- I was wondering if-"

"He's fine. Both of them are. I just saw them a week ago, and I know that they haven't been in any battles lately…"

The blonde, Tina, I think she was called, gave a small sigh of relief. The darker haired woman, Berthiertia I think, looked a bit more relaxed, but still skeptical of me.

"I hoped I helped." I said as I walked ahead to the ramp of the ship that was to take me to meet the rest of the Bonteri family.

* * *

Note: After thinking and brainstorming I finally got past my writer's block and everything else flowed out with Ashoka's P.O.V. Next week she's going to meet Lux for the first time in Chapter 3 which I plan to be a three part. The first part will probably come out on 's hopefully going to be a lot longer than previous chapters/parts. :)

Thnx to Darth Cirus, IzzyandDesRoxSox, Casscat, and AnakinxAshoka101 for all of your reviews! :)


	4. Chapter 3 Hitting it off Part 1

My Heart Skipped a Beat

**Note- HEY! :) sorry i'm a couple days late with this update! Science Fair caught up with me, then a author's block so I had to change around my plans a bit. Just to let you know- the vast majority of the rest of the story will be in Ashoka's P.O.V. **

**A call out to all of my reviewers! **

**Cassicat**

**AnakinxAhsoka101**

**Darth Cirus**

**IzzyandDesSoxRox**

**Amaris-Noami-Peirce**

**and Christina!**

**Thanks so much for your support! :D  
**

**All reviews are appreciated!  
**

Chapter 3- Hitting It Off -Part one

Ashoka's P.O.V-

We filed onto the ship, and sat down. We lowered our restrictors and took off. The maids were giving me curious looks, and Padme was still talking with Mina. I stared into space, letting my mind blank out and my body relax, until I heard a certain name being mentioned….

"…Lux? Oh, he's doing fine my dear. Top of his class in school. He has a very bright future ahead of him. I hope he goes into politics like myself, nut unfortunately I think he's leaning toward a military career like his father."

_"Military? That means that there's a chance that I may fight him in the future…"_ I felt my heart sink, my throat tighten, and my mouth dry up. _"Come ON! You're a Jedi! You should have better control over yourself! You haven't even met the guy yet and you are already falling for him! Get a hold of yourself!"_

But I couldn't for more than 5 minutes at a time. I soon found myself slipping back into a daydream, picturing him as my perfect guy. That's when I snapped out of it. There was NO way he was THAT perfect. I had to think realistically here. There had to be some fault with him…. Besides the fact that he was a Separatist. I felt a warm hand suddenly come down on my shoulder and I jumped, I can't be sensing movements like that all the time.

"Were you that deep in thought? Sorry Ashoka but we're here."

It was just Padme. I sighed.

"It's okay. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings."

"You sure you're fine?"

"Yep." I flashed her a smile to try and back up my statement. I stood up. "Just a bit tired from the trip, that's all." I flashed another grin and made my way over to where our luggage was secured. I swear I caught Tina giving me a concerned look.

_"Yeah, well, she's another story to explore another time. Waxer and Boil? Why would she be so concerned about them? She's on the side trying to kill them! Why would she care about a Republic Solider, especially a clone! Some JEDI don't even appreciate them giving up their lives for the Republic."_

The ramp lowered, and I took a deep breath and followed Padme out of the ship to meet Lux for the first time.

"Lux come down here and help our guests with their luggage please," I heard Mina call out.

I was looking around, observing the platform to see if I could spot Lux anywhere. Then, I saw him walking down the stairs to the platform. My heart skipped a beat, fluttered then sprang to life again, thumping four times too hard. I frowned not liking, yet liking, the feeling that this boy was giving me. I had to be cautious; I still didn't know what he was like.

I saw Mina give Padme a one armed hug. She said something, but my blood was pounding too hard in my ears to hear what she said. Then I saw Lux walk up to Padme. I heard his voice loud and clear.

"Please, allow me." He gave a slight bow when he said that, and took her luggage. Then he saw me. He gave this kind of look that I really couldn't describe. I halfway felt like he was examining me. I did yet didn't like it. "May I?"

He practically dove for my luggage, his hand brushed up against mine. It sent an electric shock up my spine. I snatched my hand away, still unsure of him.

"I think I can handle it." I glared at him and frowned, observing every detail of him. It was confusing. He seemed pretty polite and nice. His green eyes just melted my heart away. His eyes met my glare. He didn't back down, he didn't even flinch at my glare. I continued to walk, following Padme and Mina, Lux following me. The maids? Force knows where they went.

Mina led us up to two rooms across from each other. My room was to the left, Padme's to the right. Lux handed Padme her luggage, bowed and left, I saw his eyes dart and linger on me as he walked away out of the corner of my eye. Again it sent a tingle up my spine.

My room was nice, a lot nicer than what I was used to on the Resolute and Jedi Temple. It had a high ceiling, a canopy bed. The wall was pained a grayish blue color, and the door to the walk in closet would have been completely concealed if it wasn't for a control panel to the side. The bedding on bed was a bright white, along with a bright white chair and desk, and couch in the corner. There was a walk out balcony with a weaved and weather worn chair and potted plants. The room was pretty and tastefully decorated. But what was really breathtaking was the scenery that I saw as I stepped out on the balcony. There was a knock at the door and I turned to see who it was as the door opened, just Padme.

"Ashoka? I'm going down with Mina to talk and have a drink or two, would you like to join us?"

* * *

Short I know. The next part will be their conversation in the garden. It should be up in about a week, give or take a few days. It may even be over the weekend if I don't have much homework... To tell you the truth I dont even know exactly. Keep the maids in mind they MIGHT serve as bigger characters in the story... MIGHT.

PLease Read and Review I luv to kno wat you all think!


	5. Chapter 3 Hitting it off Part 2

My Heart Skipped A Beat

Chapter 3 Hitting It Off Part 2

**HEYYY... Soooo here it is! **

**NOthing I think I really need to cover... cept reviews!**

**Thanks to all of you out there who are new reviews! I appreciate your input!**

**Special Thanks to **

**IzzyandDesRoxSox- Who i apologize to for misspelling her name earlier! :)**

**Casscat**

**Darth Cirus**

**Dark Duchess and Shadow Queen**

**and **

**Whyterose- Thank you for pointing out my mistake in the earlier chapter- I think it has been changed to the correct color.**

**:) Thanks to anyone else who reviewed before! :D  
**

Ashoka's P.O.V.-

I followed Padme and Mina down to a room for a drink. I-Still a minor-did not get served a drink. Padme was standing at the window, looking out at the garden.

"He's grown so much Mina."

"Time won't stop, even if we are at war." Mina handed Padme her drink. "And I'm afraid how these events will shape in his young life."

` "With all due respect," I interjected. "As a Separatist, didn't you create this war?"

Padme glared at me. "ASHOKA!"

Mina waved her hand dismissing it. "It's alright. That's a very polarized point of view there, my dear. Would it surprise you to know that many of the people you call the Separatists feel the same way about the Republic and the Jedi?" Mina had walked over to me. Giving me her full attention. "Lux's father was like that." She turned her head away.

"Maybe I could speak with him."

"If only you could," She continued to walk to the side of the room, hiding her face from me. "A year ago next week, he was setting up a base on Aargonar when clones attacked. My husband fought bravely in self defense, but was killed."

"Excuse me, I think I'll get some air."

I walked out, doubting everything that I had ever been told.

_Who really started this war? Are we really the bad guys in all of this? _

I stared blankly at the wall. And, very quietly in the back of my mind I heard one more thing.

_What does Lux think about us?_

Lux. His father was killed by clones, by the Republic, all less than a year ago. And now there is a Jedi and a Republican Senator in his house. We were going to stay here the week his father died too.

I walked out of the lift, and started my way down the stairs to the gazebo, hoping to meditate and clear my thoughts, maybe clear away how I really felt about him.

I caught Lux though, sitting to the side of the stairs, on the thick railing. My heart pounded, andI felt a bit dizzy, but kept control(for once!), just getting a side glance at him. I walked past, looking in the other direction.

"You're a Jedi aren't you?"

_Oh,shit he's talking to you! Be reserved. Careful about what you say and d-_

I turned toward him, my heart thumping wildly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I did my best to sound mature, professional and calm.

"Before the war, I was always told the Jedi were good."

"And now?"

Lux hopped off his perch and stood on the stairs. "I don't know anymore." He started to walk toward me. My heart stopped. "There are a lot of terrible things happening, a lot of killing, and now my friends are saying the Jedi are to blame."

"I'm the first Jedi you met, aren't I?" I continued to walk down the stairs, in a hurry to get away from him, and the way he made me feel, To be at peace with myself and my whirling thoughts.

"Well, um, yes."

I had reached the bottom of the stairs, I turned toward him. "Look at me. I'm not so bad am I?"

He gave me this look after I said that, like he was studying me. His eyes ran all the way from my toes to my face, where they lingered. My heart rate then kicked in. I wanted him. Badly.

_Don't think like that! He's a SEPARATIST, one of Dooku's Pawns. Think of how many of your men they have killed!_

"No, not bad at all."

Then I freaked.

_Play like you don't want to talk to him. Get away. NOW!_

I rolled my eyes "Ugh,well, it seems boys are the same whether they're Republic or Separatist."

"WAIT!" He ran after me after I stormed off. "How many Separatist have you met?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean, you think we're all the bad guys. But how many of us have you actually met? And droids don't count."

I sighed. "Well, other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress, none, I guess. You and your mother are the first."

"Well, look at me, am I so bad?"

_Yeah, IS HE THAT BAD? ….Shut up. _

"No, I see what you're getting at. But still, as Separatists, didn't you start this war?"

_Weren't you supposed to leave the conversation? Find inner peace? NOT talk to him!... Well, I'm supposed to be learning about politics, right? What's a better way than learn the other side's view?_

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" There. I got him started. We walked over to the gazebo and sat down.

I have to admit, he was a good speaker. He had good facial expressions, used good hand motions and spoke clear.

_ He would make a good politician. Remember what his mother said? That he's leaning toward a military career?..._

My thoughts were cut short as he finished.

"…so, really, the war wasn't completely our fault, but it wasn't completely the Republic's fault either. At least, that's what I think."

"Is it what your friends think?"

"What?"

"You said earlier that your friends say that the Jedi are to blame for all of the killing. Do you share their views?"

"No. Well, I'm not sure. I don't want to think that this is the Jedi's fault. But I'm led to think that, but ever since last year, I guess I somewhat do."

"What happened?"

"My father….was killed by the Jedi and their troops when he was setting up a base…."

"I'm-I'm sorry Lux. Really, I am." I scooted over and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay." I flashed a small smile at him. "This war should be over soon."

He turned toward me. Our faces were suddenly so close. I could feel his breath.

_OH. shit. Stop stop stop stop stop!Stop that!_

I blushed and pulled away.

"So what position do you take in the war?"

"Excuse me?"

"As a Jedi what position do you take in the war?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was reading about the Jedi, and I read that Jedi have different jobs. Are you a healer, out in the battles, what?"

"Oh. I'm often out in the battles with my master."

"Do you command any clones?"

"Oh yeah. They're a great group of guys if you get to know them…." The I got into talking about everyone. And Lux just sat there and politely listened. Laughing occasionally at some of the things the men had done in the past. Then I got into the hundreds of missions we had gone on(I made sure not to leak any information that the Separatist did not already know). The casualties, the friends lost, the rookies gone.

Next thing I know I'm crying, Lux right next to me, he pulled me into his chest. I didn't even know what was happening. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wept. I felt a warm hand patting my back.

"It's going to be okay, Ashoka," I heard him whisper into my ear. "You said yourself that this war will end soon."

I pulled away, wiping the tears from my eyes. Our faces were close again. I stared in to his eyes.

"I must go meditate." I got up and walked to the other side of the gazebo, on the other side of the fountain. I sat down crossed legged, closed my eyes, my mind struggling to find peace in the mist of all of my mixed feelings. But I got Peace.

It was an uneasy peace though. The whole time I felt his eyes staring at my back. I could sense him, his concern for me. I felt him fade as he walked away.

I felt the wind blow softly against my face, I shivered. I felt Lux strong in the force suddenly. I felt one thing and one thing only from him-

Sorrow.

_I'm Sorry._

I gasped and feel out of my not-very-good meditation.

* * *

Well? I need some help with the next part. I don't know if i should do this in Lux's P.O.V. on this part or not. If not then I'm going to just move on to the next chapter and get the ball rolling with this story unless any of my readers feel other wise.

Sorry to Whyterose for no kissing, I'm planning to put a kiss in the next chapter or so which will be in Lux's P.O.V.

So. Review please! All comments are welcome. The next part will be up around next... idk...uh. lets say sunday, mondayish.

Again, Thanks So Much! :)


	6. Chapter 4 Dinner

My Heart Skips a Beat

**WARNING- Ashoka might be a bit Out Of Character. But that's what happens to people when they fall in love. ;)**

Chapter 4: Dinner

I had spent the rest of my day resting, having a break from the war. It was nice to be able to take a long warm shower, and be able to not have to worry about being called for another mission. My room had a very calming effect, with all of the shades of blue.

Padme came in as I was settling in on the cushy couch with a holo book that I had been dying to read.

"Ahsoka, Mina and I are going out for the night, will you be fine here with Lux?"

_OH SHIT! ALONE IN THIS PLACE WITH LUX!_

"Just fine, Senator." I gave her a small smile.

"Good, Mina said that dinner will be out in an hour. And we probably won't be back until late tonight."

"Okay, Thank you for telling me Senator."

"Bye." She gave me a smile and walked out.

_Oh shit! DINNER WITH LUX? What am I going to do?_ I got up and started to pace. _What am I going to wear?...Oh, Yeah. I only have this. Should I take a shower? Oh yeah. I just did. Ok. Calm yourself down. Take deep breaths. That's it. _I walked out on the balcony and took a deep breath of the fresh autumn air, clearing my thoughts. _Okay. Just remember this. YOU DID NOT CRY ON HIM LAST TIME YOU TALKED! YOU DID NOT ALMOST KISS! Right! You got this._ I sat down and attempted to meditate, but all I really did was think about earlier and how much of a fool I acted like. _Oh great, at this rate you might as well_ _ give up, and face the fact that this dinner is going to be a disaster._

I checked the time. 5 minutes till dinner. _Well, I might as well go on down there. _I checked myself in the mirror, and walked out to the turbo lift. _Here I go…._ The lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal Lux. _But the dining room is two floors down…. That means…. Oh shit….._ Lux gave me a small smile and boarded the lift. We were standing a couple of feet apart, neither of us said a word. _Aawwwkkkwaarrdd._ The lift stopped and opened up on the correct floor. We were greeted by a droid, who reminded me of C3PO not just by look, but his voice sounded quite the same.

"Please, this way."

Lux and I followed the droid to a long table, I counted 40 chairs. Only two of the spots though, were set up for dinner. A voice came behind me.

"Why are only two spots set up?"

I turned toward him, stopping. This action made the droid stop as well to wait up for us. "Didn't your mother tell you? She and Padme went out for the night, dinner, I suppose. It'll be just us for dinner this evening."

"Oh. Oh, I see." He blushed slightly.

The droid then continued to walk on, showing me, then Lux to our seats. "Dinner will be out in around 15 minutes." The droid made a small bow, then turned around and entered the swinging door to the kitchen.

For awhile it was actually quite awkward. Both of us tried not to glance at one another, I held a glass of water in my hand. I was occasionally taking a sip of water, but most of the time I just sat there and whirled it around in my cup. Lux just sat there, shifting every few seconds, looking around nervously.

"So did Senator Amidala tell you where they went?" So he was the first to break the awkward silence. I looked up from my glass, and set it down.

"No, she just told me that they were going to be getting back late"

"Oh. Okay. I still wonder why my mother didn't tell me that they were going out."

"Does she do that a lot?"

"What?"

"Does she go off and not tell you a lot?"

"Well, sometimes. Not too often though. Usually if she does it's on some diplomatic mission, and she always contacts me on the way there, or when she's there to tell me how long she'll be gone."

"Oh." Just then two rabbit droids came in, each one holding a plate of food, which they walked up and put before us. Then two waitress droids came in and refilled our cups. Then ANOTHER droid, this one was the one from before.

"Dinner tonight is roasted nuna. Enjoy." Then just like that they were gone, leaving Lux and I in another awkward silence. Only this time we actually had something to do with ourselves. I was glad to get some real food in again, since I was so used to having ration sticks. Lux seemed to notice how I was shoving my food in.

"Do they not feed you on Republic Cruisers?"

I looked up and swallowed the food that I still had in my mouth before I spoke. "They feed us, of course, it's just ration sticks though, and we almost never have anything really cooked before. It's been ages since I've had roasted nuna."

"Huh. Well we have plenty, help yourself." I grinned at his statement and continued to stuff down food, not worrying how greedy I probably looked like since he knew the reason I was stuffing down food so fast. "Slow down, or you're going to choke." He smiled a bit, as if he was almost amused by the thought.

I stopped eating. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, nothing."

"What do you mean? You smiled."

"Oh, it's just….. You wouldn't understand."

"As a Jedi, I think I understand more than you think I do."

" Really? Like what?"

"Uh… Well, It's just that ever since I was little I have been taught to look at the two different views of a conflict, and try to understand both sides and try to end the conflict in a way to where everyone is happy with the outcome."

" Then why do you fight in this war instead of negotiating peace?"

"We are fighting FOR peace and freedom."

"So the Separatists don't have freedom?"

"No… it's well…. It's complicated." Lux chuckled.

"No, it's not. You're just making it that way."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and took another bite of the nuna. I savored the taste, making sure that I'll be able to remember it so I could think of it next time I had to choke down a ration stick. There was another silence. I sat there, finishing up my nuna, occasionally catching a look up at Lux, who was almost done with his nuna as well.

"Are you done m'am?" I looked up, there was one of the droids again.

"Uh, yes, yes I am." The droid reached over and picked my plate up. I looked across the table to see another droid picking up Lux's plate as well. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I murmured. Then, more clearly, it asked, "Will you be interested in a dessert tonight?"

"Uh…" I glanced over at Lux who shook his head yes. "Yes, I would be delighted."

"Very well." It made another small bow and turned and walked back in the kitchen, the other droid following.

"What's the dessert?"

" The droids usually serve sponge cake, it's quite good."

"Oh. Well, I'll have to take your word on that."

"Why? Have you never had cake before?"

"Well, no."

"Hm. Well, then, this is the best cake to start off with." Just then the droid came out with two highly decorated pieces of cake.

"It does look good." Lux smiled and gave a slight chuckle. The droids came in and sat the pieces of cake in front of us. I picked up the fork and took a bite. Lux just sat there and watched. His cake untouched.

"Mmmmmmmmm." I closed my eyes. I savored the taste of the cake even more than the nuna. "That's delicious!" Lux laughed. I mean LAUGHTED. I was surprised he didn't fall out of his chair. "WHAT?"

"Nothing. See? I told you it was good!"

"Hmmf." I slumped a bit and pouted a bit, sticking out my tounge. " For once." I took another bite of cake. Lux shook his head and started on his cake, almost automatically ending the conversation.

6 minutes later the two cakes were far gone. The droids came in and completely cleared the table of our glasses and dishes. I got up at the same time Lux did as we made our way to the turbo lift.

"So, where were we?" I turned my head and gave him a funny look.

"What do you mean?"

"In the conversation. I think it ended when you stuck your tongue out at me?"

"Oh. Well it just upsets me that you laugh at my actions." Then he started laughing. AGAIN. "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Laughing at me!" I turned toward him completely. Stomping my foot.

"Well SOMEBODY has a bit of a temper." He teased.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" The turbo lift beeped and the doors slid open to my floor. I walked out, Lux followed.

"I just mean that you're acting like a bit of a hot head. It's the complete of how you were acting earlier."

"I am?"

"Yes." He chuckled a bit. "Almost Completely."

"Well I don't mean to." I had reached my door. I stopped and turned to Lux, we were so close, only an inch or two away.

" I know." He whispered. We started to lean in. We were less than an inch apart, and closing. My mind was drawing up a blank. I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist, and his soft lips press up against mine. My heart was pounding, my thoughts racing. I got more and more into the kiss. My arm wrapped around his neck. My senses were overwhelmed. My fingers got wrapped up in his hair, it was softer then it looked, I was surprised, I expected it to be coarser. Then his tongue started to press up against my lips, then my teeth, then the side of my mouth. I backed up against the wall, with him pressed up to me, I felt his warm arms pressuring me closer and closer. I let my tongue explore him mouth, but no matter what, I couldn't get myself close enough to him

I finally withdrew from the kiss, Lux backed up, and withdrew his hands from around me.

"Good night." I whispered before I turned and rushed into my room, my thoughts buzzing and my heart still pounding.

_Did I just break the Jedi Code?_

Lux's P.O.V.

I stood there in front of her door. Shocked that I just did that.

_She must hate me. Why the hell did I just do that? Why?  
_

I turned and walked toward the turbo lift, still in shock of what I just did.

* * *

Sorry if I did a bad job on the kissing scene. I'm not the best person at describing things like that. But practice makes perfect! ;)

Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed!

AnakinxAhsoka101, IzzyandDesRoxSox, Nisha A. Hailm, Heaven Born Captain, Jedi Girl, and Darth Cirus.

I am honored to have been nominated for AnakinxAhsoka101's FF awards!

To Nisha I didn't know star wars HAD special cuss words...so...yeah...

To Heaven Born Captain- I LOVE MY CLONES VERY VERY MUCH. so ahsoka might have been a bit ooc. hehe.

Thanks so much for your reviews and support! :D


	7. Chapter 5 What am I doing?

My Heart Skips a Beat

Chapter 5: What am I doing?

I sat there on my bed. My mind was buzzing with thoughts. What was I thinking? Why didn't I end the kiss before it got out of hand.

_Because you wanted it to get out of hand. You love him._

Love. That was a very strong word. What did it mean to really love someone? Is it possible to love the enemy? This brought my thoughts to the two maids….

_They had asked about Waxer and Boil. They have to be friends with them at the least. They would know my difficulties….Wouldn't they? Of course they would….. that one was nice to me…. She would help me…. Then there is Padme. But how would she help me? It's not like she has a relationship with Mina._

I chuckled at the thought. I knew that Anakin and Padme had a thing together. It was kinda hard to miss if you knew where to look.

There was one problem. I didn't know where to look for them. IN the short tour Mina gave of the place, I didn't see and quarters for them…they must live off site…. But nearby.

Time to take a look around the city. Mina had some speeders that she said would be free for our use. I could bike into town, and ask around. It wasn't a very big city. Someone had to know where they lived or at least how I could contact them.

I walked downstairs into the garage where Mina had shown us where the speeders were. There was a mechanic down there, fixing one of the speeders.

"Excuse me?" I walked up behind him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" He turned around. His voice was gruff, his chin and cheeks were rough with stubble. His hair was hidden beneath a cap. He had a jump suit on, it was smeared with oil stains, and force knows what else.

"Do you know where I could find Tina and Berthertia?"

"Yeah, I think they are doing the cleaning rounds right now."

"So they are still here?"

"Yep. They should be to the kitchen right about now."

"Thank You."

"No problem." The man smiled at me, then turned and resumed his work.

I made my way up to the kitchen, into the turbo lift, out the door, down the hall way, I was entering the dining room when I heard talking.

"Did you see how they looked at each other? It was so sweet! Don't you think they would make such a great couple?"

"She's a jedi, Tina. She can't go around dating boys, let alone a Separatist!"

"Hypocrite…"

"Haven't you ever heard of the jedi code? Clones don't have a code. Well, there aren't any rules AGAINST it…."

"Yeah… But still, that doesn't stop Jedi from leaving." Berth sighed heavily.

"Whatever you want to think…."

Ahsoka decided that whatever attached them to Waxer and Boil gave them the exactly right experience to help her with her difficulty with Lux. She took a deep breath, and walked through the doors. "Um…. Excuse me? Can I ask you a question?"

The two looked up at her, mops in hand, mopping up the floor. "Sure, dear. As long as you don't track dirt up on the freshly mopped floor." The darker haired one snorted, Bertherita. Ahsoka looked down at the floor. The still wet floor had two shoe marks on it where Ahsoka had stepped in.

"Oh. Sorry." She looked up guiltily. "I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, if you want, we can talk out in the dining room, so that doesn't happen anymore." The blonde, Tina, smiled at her, and then swept her into the dining room, where just an hour before, she and Lux had dinner. Strangely, the room was giving off a new vibe. Earlier, it was brighter, more cheerful, now it was dark, deserted. It made Ahsoka stay on her toes; her brain tricking her into thinking that there was a threat nearby. "Now," She turned to Ahsoka. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"It's about Lux…"

"Oh…. What happened?"

"Well, we had dinner together…and he walked me to my room and we…..kissed….and it kinda got out of hand…..I just…."

"Don't know what got over you?"

"Yeah. I just didn't think I could ever love him… or want him so badly…"

"Because he's a Separatist, and you're a Republican?"

"Yeah. But it's like a double dipping. I'm a jedi and in the Republic!"

"Yes. What do you want me to tell you?"

"What I should do?"

"Well, for one thing you obviously love him. It really is up to you. I have one question though, why are you asking me this stuff?"

"You asked about Waxer and Boil earlier…I just thought that, if you were able to have an attachment with them, you could…..help me make the right decisions."

"Well, what can I advise you in. For once in my life, the night I meet Waxer I followed my heart instead of my brain. I would advise you to do the same."

"But…..fine. Your right. I'm sorry for bothering you. I appreciate your help."

She smiled at me. "I'm not sure how much I helped, but I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you." I got up and walked out. Only a bit more sure now than I was earlier.

* * *

AHHH. SHORT IS IT NOT! I know i know dont kill me. I have LOADS od excuses that i bet you dont wanna hear. I'll just skip that. Thanks to Amaris-Noami-Pierce, Nisha A. Hailm, Darth Cirus, Jedi Girl, Jaguar101, Hawkgirl230, AnakinxAhsoka101, and Padawan Powell, and the one who got me updating again Whyterose. I was meaning to update but i didnt realize it was that long... Anyway ill be updating all weekend so keep a lookout.


	8. Chapter 6 Training

My Heart Skips A Beat 

Chapter 6: Training

I got few hours of sleep that night. I tried, but just ended up sitting cross legged on my bed, staring into space. Mina and Padme came home late, drunk, from the sound of it too. I could hear Padme stumbling off the lift and practically crawling to her door. I thought about getting up and helping her. I lifted my head and looked at the door, deciding that I would. But I couldn't move. I told myself it was time to get up. That the senator needed me. But my legs ignored me. As did my fingers, hands, arms, I couldn't even move eyes to look away from the door. I was frozen. If only time would freeze with me.

I somehow drifted off to sleep. I slept through breakfast, it was nearing noon when I woke. I had not only slept through most of the day, I also slept through falling off the bed. I must have been more tired than I thought… It didn't matter that I missed breakfast anyway. I wasn't hungry. In fact, I didn't know what to do with myself.

The one thing that I did know to do with myself was to get up. I couldn't have anyone worrying why I not only missed breakfast, but lunch and dinner too, and why they didn't see me around the whole day as well. I could have Lux getting the wrong idea. Force knows I still liked him. The kiss had changed nothing between us. I hoped.

I got up and took a quick shower. The water cleared my head. It was in the shower that I knew what I would do with myself. Training. I could work on my saber forms. Maybe even practice some hand to hand combat if I found anyone to practice with.

I ran into Tina on my way to the Turbo Lift.

"Ashoka! Well, I'm glad you're still alive! Why didn't you show up for breakfast this morning? By the way, Lux looked terrible this morning! Like he hadn't slept a wink. Kinda like you." She winked at me and continued down the hall, for her to walk into Padme's room. "OH! FORCE!" She popped her head out of the wall. "Do you have ANY idea what our two dear senators did last night? Both of their rooms are a mess!" I giggled a bit. Remembering the stumbling I had heard the night before.

It was hard to find an empty room. I really didn't want to use the garden again, I feared that was where Lux would be looking for me. I know I said that the kiss had changed nothing between us, but it still seemed like the best idea to me to stay clear of him for a little while longer so I didn't go overboard like I did last time.

I finally found an empty room on the fifth floor. There was only a couple of couches in the room, nothing that could be easily broken, nothing too expensive too. I pushed the couches against the walls, clearing the middle of the room, it was big. Not as big as I was used to, but big enough to where I would punch any holes in the wall, or cut a hole into the wall.

I stared up with saber forms, but those got boring too easily without a sparring partner. I sighed and tossed my lightsabers on one of the couches. I walked to the middle of the room, trying to calm down, slow my heart rate and breathing. Then I started up on the moves that Rex had showed me in the gym.

"Uhhhh…" I whipped around to see Lux standing at the door, staring at me. Tina was right. He looked terrible, there were deep shadows under his eyes, his clothes were a bit wrinkled. "I'm-I-uhh…I-…..S-s-or-r-r-yyy." He turned to leave.

"Wait. Sorry for what?"

"F-fo-rr- uh… everthing I guess…" He looked uneasy.

"Really? There's nothing to be sorry for Lux."

"B-bu-t, last night…" I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"It was the best night in my life. You have nothing to be sorry for." A rush a relieve flooded his face. Then the blush came.

"Oh. Okay. What were you just doing?"

I smiled at him then turned around and walked to the center of the room again. "Just some hand to hand combat moves."

"How do you do that without a partner?"

"I get by."

"How?"

"Uhh… well. I practice these moves, then I try them out on Rex later."

"Rex?"

"My Master's clone captain. Remember? I told you about him."

"Oh. Oh yeah, okay."

"Want to be my partner? I could really use the help."

"Sure… you won't beat me up too much will you?"

"No…at least you better hope so." I grinned and winked at him. He grinned back and stepped to the center of the room with me. I grinned and started toward him. "Do you know any basic skills?"

"Uh. A bit from P.E."

"Well, I guess that's enough. Get ready."

"Okay. Got it."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

I started toward him and tackled him. We ended up twisting and turning on the floor, dodging punches and kicks. He could dodge well enough. But he really needed help about defense.

It ended 5 minutes later. I had him pinned on the floor. I had him in such a way he could move a muscle. We were both panting, trying to catch our breaths.

"Wow… you're… better…than….I thought." He managed to get out in between breaths.

"Ha hu haha." I smiled at him. "It comes… with being… a jedi.." He grinned at me.

"So are you ever going to let go of me?"

"Mmmmm. No. I don't think I will." I grinned and leaned down. I could feel his warm breath on my face. He didn't flinch away. "Besides," I whispered into his ear. "It's my turn to kiss you." I leaned down and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. Unsurprisingly, he kissed back. My arms felt weak all of the sudden. I couldn't keep myself up much longer. I broke away with a gasp and fell down on top of him.

When I opened my eyes my arms were sprayed out across his shoulders, I felt his warm hands wrapped around my waist. I looked up, only to see his face completely smothered with a smirk.

"Didn't you get enough of me last night?" He grinned even harder as my face flushed out.

"I-I… my arms….I just slipped…. It's- it's not like I didn't that on pur-" He cut me off by sitting up and kissing me again. He adjusted my legs so that I sat on his lap. He wrapped his hands tighter around my waist; I let my hands rind through his hair, pressing him closer. But I didn't let him get as far with me this time as I let him last time.

We eventually broke the kiss, and my stomach, with its perfect timing, growled. Lux grinned and chuckled.

"Wanna go get some grub?"

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates guys!

After this its gonna be fluff within fluff. I plan to have a update up every sunday, tuesday, and thursday. But i warn you, these updates will be frequent, yet short. Tell me if you have any objections...

Thanks to-

DoubleEO

alicebff

turtletacos

Chasm-chan

sa davis 687

qz wars

For all of your comments and complements! :D They were appreciated! :D

And again- All reviews and comments are welcome. You can cuss me out if you want to. ;) i really wouldnt care as long as its a review!


	9. Chapter 7 Views

My Heart Skips a Beat

Chapter 7: Views

Padme-

It was nice to see the two teens bond so nicely. It gave me hope that this was the road to the war ending. If the children of today could understand, then maybe….. There was hope. The galaxy doesn't always have to be split in two main groups. Maybe in the future we could all come in one.

I did feel a bit guilty, with me and Mina going out every night, and always coming back late in night, and drunk. Then staying in bed most of the day with a hangover, I felt like I was abandoning Ashoka. I didn't think she would get along with these people too easily, she was so sure… I can't help but think how this might affect her on the battle field.

Mina-

_I must be imagining….._

Mina was looking out over the garden, watching Ashoka chasing Lux around. I heard her giggles and protests float up to where I was standing.

"No Fair! You got a head start! Give it back Lux! My Master will **KILL** me…."

"Come on Ashoka, you're a jedi, right? You can catch a normal being like moi; with your force powers and such."

"It isn't that easy! I need my light saber!" She ran and caught up with him, they ended up rolling in the grass, Ashoka giggling like crazy, weakly trying to tug her lightsaber out of Lux's hands….

"M'am?" A voice came from behind her. Mina jumped, and turned away from the window, just before Lux bent over and stole a kiss from Ashoka.

"Oh, Tina dear. It's just you." Mina sighed in relief.

"Yes. I got your tea…"

"Ah, thank you." Mina remembered her pounding head. _You can't keep this up Mina, it will be the death of you….._

"Is there anything else you want?"

"No, No. You are excused."

"Yes, m'am." Tina gave a small curtsy and left.

Mina walked back to the window, tea in hand, watching Lux chasing Ashoka, trying to get a hold of her light saber again.

_This is quite a cute little scene to watch…_ Tina smiled, remembering how her and her husband acted when they first met.

Ashoka-

"Seriously Lux!" I giggled and grinned, not even trying to keep up with him. He had somehow gotten a hold of my light saber when I was meditating. "My Master will KILL me…."

"Oh, come on, Ashoka. You're not even trying…" He made a teasing face and dangled my light saber in front of his face… I put on a burst of speed, tackling him to the floor. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're so mean! I NEED that!" We rolled around in the grass. He had a huge stupid grin spread across his face, I couldn't help but laugh. This was the most fun I've had in a long time. He ended up pinning me to the ground.

"How 'bout this? I get a kiss; you get your light saber!"

"No deal. I get a kiss and my lightsaber, you get nothing." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Deal?" He laughed then bent down over me.

"Deal." He whispered, leaning down even closer to kiss me.

* * *

Ahhh... I'm sick and bored soo...HERE IT IS EARLY! :D I will probably update anyway on Sunday...it really depends on the amount of homework I have... we'll see. :D

Thanks to

Turtletacos

sa davis 687

alicebff

and

AnakinxAhsoka504

Thanks so much for your comments and reviews! :D They mean a lot to me. :D


	10. Chapter 8 Danger Ahead

My Heart Skips A Beat

Chapter 8- Danger Ahead

Padme and Mina didn't go out that night. They didn't leave when dinner was done either, they stayed, huddled up, whispering to each other. Of course, Lux and I didn't mind a bit. We were glad we didn't lose our privacy. Lux seemed thrilled that he was still able to walk me to my room without Padme following and getting specious about what was happening between us.

Dinner was a bit awkward. Lux and I couldn't have the same conversations with Padme and Mina around, most of the dinner was an awkward silence, Padme tried several times to start up a conversation, but no one seemed willing to build on the subjects.

Ever since the Training Room Accident two days ago, Lux and I had made up a little schedule. He would meet me outside my room every morning around 7, we would go eat some, and then we would go to the library or the garden. We had found several other topics to talk of besides the war and politics, and I have to admit, it took a lot of strain off of our relationship. We found that we had very similar tastes in literature, and music. Lux started talking about his school, where they had started up a dancing unit in P.E. I found my jealously rise when he started talking about the girls he had dance with. I think he sensed it, because he quickly changed the subject. He ended up teaching some dance moves in the library to some of his mother's ancient CD's. I was surprised he even knew how to work them.

For the past few days, that was what we spent our mornings and afternoons doing. I always pressured him for more dancing lessons, just so I could get him to hold me. I would have stayed there all day, but Lux always made me stop when my stomach started growling to get some lunch. Around 6 we would eat dinner and chat, never having to worry about people eaves dropping, considering the fact that Tina and Berth already knew what was happening. I liked them. I had chatted with Tina several times, she seemed nice enough. I had become quite good friends with her. Lux would always walk me to my room. I hated going to bed, he always seemed reluctant to end our last kiss of the day, and to see me turn to enter my room. The next day we would start it up all over again.

I would always take a shower after Lux dropped me off at my room, then go straight to bed. Tonight, I wasn't so lucky. I was about to go to bed when someone knocked lightly on my door.

"Yes?" The door opened, Padme walked in.

"Ahsoka! Guess what!" Padme had a huge grin stretched across her face.

"What?"

"Mina is going to put out an offer for peace tomorrow at the Senate. She has required the passes we need to go watch." My whole plan for tomorrow ruined. Sure I wasn't planning anything special tomorrow, but a whole day away from Lux, when we had so few left? "She had to pull a lot of strings to get them, so there's no backing out, okay? Besides, it will be nice to get the girl time, don't you agree? Maybe if they end early we can go shopping or something." Padme smiled.

I grinned, doing my best to act pleased. "Sure. That sounds great Senator."

"Ahsoka. How long have I know you? Cut the formalities please! Night." She flashed another grin at me and walked out. I waited until the door closed completely behind her before I collapsed on my bed.

This was a BAD idea. It had Danger with a capital D written ALLLLL over it.

* * *

The fluffy fluff plan is GONE. Blown away! I HAVE PLANS!

Special thanks to StarWarsRocksMySocks, who I have to give credit for this chapter and several to come. She has given me LOADS of ideas for the next 10-20 chapters! There will be action coming up for those of you who might want a bit of that, but dont fret, it will still have quite a bit of romance in it as well.

If anyone else has any ideas for future chapters, feel free to leave something in the reviews or PM me, i'll be happy to read it and work anything into the story!

I still have a very special thanks to all of my reviewers-

turtletacos

StarWarsRocksMySocks

and

DoubleEO

and everyone who reads and follows! :D Thanks a lot! You all really keep me going with this!

TO TURTLETACOS- Hmmm... yes i do wonder...maybe someday we'll find out who approves and who doesn't...maybe...someday... ;D

-Ev


	11. Chapter 9 The Senate Part 1

My Heart Skips a Beat

Chapter 9: The Senate: Part 1

I had woken up the normal time for me, 5:00 a.m. It was harder to wake up, mainly because I had gotten so used to sleeping in late during my brakes. But, I had to get ready. I usually just showered in the afternoon; but I had to be as presentable as possible when I went to the senate. Sure, it was the Seppies' Senate, but it was still the senate. I wrote out a small note to leave for Lux, and with a bit of force help, left it taped to his door unnoticed by everyone. By the time this was all done, it was 7:30, and I had to meet Padme down in the garage, where our ride would be waiting. I grabbed my special cloak (it was specially made to fit over my "tails" as the boys call them).

I met Padme at the garage, where she was decked out in her dress and cloak. Our ride was nothing special, it wouldn't make anyone take any special interest in us, or get the whist that we were jedi and senator.

It was a short ride to their senate building, very quiet. Padme drove. When we arrived, the first thing that I noticed was that it was very grand and old fashioned looking. Very royal, and if you ask me, very fitting for the separatist senate. There were guards all around the building, making everyone going in show I.D. I looked over with big eyes at Padme, who just smiled, and nodded her head. We parked the car, Padme reached into her pocket and handed me and I.D. chip, I presumed Mina had given them to her the day before.

I felt my heart pounding as we walked up to the guards, but I tried to keep my face as calm and normal as possible. I attempted to steady my shaking hand as I handing the battle droid my chip.

"Please Move Along." It nodded, waving us into the building. I was finally able to breathe as I walked into the building.

My mind was wandering as Padme and I made our way around the building. All I could think about was what LUx and I would be doing if I was having a normal day back at his place. Finally, after showing my I.D. 5 more times, we were able to take our seats. The senate had already started, but Mina was just walking up to speak.

I would have paid attention, really, I would have, but my mind was still on Lux. What he was doing, what we would be doing, and more. I finally woke up when I heard cheering, and Padme turned to me and whispered-

"We did it Ashoka! There will finally be peace!" I looked at her and smiled, making the connection that they had extended the olive branch of peace to the Republic. Padme hugged me and started going on about something, but I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched by someone in the crowd of Senators….

* * *

Sorry this is so short, hectic week. I'll be posting the next part tomorrow or friday, depending on my schedule.

Still a special thanks to StarWarsRocksMySocks for the ideas. :)

And another thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! :)

thanks to-

turtletacos

StarWarsRockMySocks

Snippysoka101

is it sa davis 687 or san davis 687? or are you two separate people? O.o wow. similar names...

alicebff

and...

DoubleEO!

Thanks for your reviews. I want everyone to remember- ALL reviews and comments are appreciated! :D


	12. Chapter 9 The Senate Part 2

My Heart Skips A Beat

Chapter 9:The Senate: Part 2

I must be paranoid, I couldn't help but think that everyone was on to us. It wasn't just because I got the feeling that someone was watching us, it was the fact that I saw three senators whispering and staring at us as we walked away. I saw one of the again, talking to one of the guards, still looking at us as they talked.

Mina didn't meet us after wards, when I asked Padme about it, she said that they planned it that way, saying that she would attract too much attention to us. I felt too uneasy about this place, the guards where following us…. The senators meet my eye as I walked down the hallway giving me a suspicious or surprised glare.

We arrived at the double doors that we had come in, making our way toward our parked speeder. That was when we were stopped by one of the battle droids.

"Please come with me." It was soon joined by other guards, surrounding us. I whipped around, glaring, determining my chances of destroying them, getting away, and not lead them to Mina. I had my small light saber on me, but it I used it, it would give us away. I could attack and destroy them all by hand, but that would leave the senator defenseless against about 6 other droids with blasters. Jedi or not I couldn't take them all like that while still protecting her. Padme touched my hand.

"No, Ahsoka. I can talk our way out of this," she whispered into my ear. Then, louder to the droid she said, "Of course." She smiled and followed the droid through one of the side doors to the left of the main entrance.

"Are you sure about this Padme?" I whispered to her. "If we get caught, there's jail time not only for us, but for Mina as well."

"I know the stakes. But I know for a fact that they don't have any evidence against us, or Mina. I have a feeling that if we watch what we say they will have to lets us out free as a bird."

"If that's what you really think. I'm going to let you do most of the talking."

"Keep it moving." The droid behind them pressed its gun to the small of my back, nudging me slightly.

We walked down a straight, narrow hallway, until we reached a high security door at the end. I was taking in as much as I could in case, like usual, this didn't go Padme's way. They were 2 super battle droids guarding the door. There was only one way in and out- the way we came. I knew there were 5 battle droids guarding the entrance from the outside. As we walked through the door I noticed that they're wasn't any guards inside. But, there were around 5 security cameras. All could be easily taken out in a matter of seconds with my light saber.

The room was window less, and was painted a light gray, there were no vents what so ever, so it was a bit stuffy. In the middle of the room there was a white table, two chairs on our side, and one on the other. The droids took positions around the two other sides, leaving Padme and I with our backs to the door. Padme was the first to sit down, motioning me to do the same. As soon as I sat down, the door opened again from behind us. I let out a small sigh of relief as the fresh air cooled my back, reminding me of the breeze out on the gazebo when Lux and I talked for the first time… Lux. What I would do to be in his arms right now instead of here, next to Padme, unsure of what would happen next.

I was so wrapped up in my own little fantasy, I didn't notice the senator walk in with a inspector until they spoke up.

"Are these the ones, Senator Kusi?" The inspector waved his hand back at us. His uniform was quite similar to the ones on Coruscant, he was about as tall as Anakin, with blond, cropped hair, and black eyes.

"Yes." My attention was turned to the green skinned senator. She had a row of horns along each side of her head. I recognized her as the one who spoke against Mina during the Senate's session. "That is them. The Republic spies.

"Well ladies," The inspector turned to look at us. "What do you have to say for yourselves in defense?" I could tell by his voice that he was bored, and obviously didn't believe the Senator.

"I do not see what we have done to have such things branded onto me and my comrade." Padme said. I had to give I to her, that girl could lie. She looked at him straight in the eye, voice unwavering, hands folded delicately on her lap.

"Don't play your games, Senator Amidala. I know who you are. I bet your friend is a Jedi, sent here along with you to protect your filthy ass from us."

" SENATOR. Do not speak out of turn. We all know your accusations of these two young ladies." The inspector glared at her, frowning. "Ladies," he turned toward us. "Do you have your I.D. chips with you?"

"Of course, inspector." Padme reached into her pocket and pulled out her I.D. chip that was given to her by Mina. "Ashoka," Padme turned toward me and gave me a look that said just to hand my ship to him and not question a thing. So, like the obedient jedi I was, I pulled out my chip and handed it to the inspector as well.

He took them from both of us, putting them into a similar machine from what the guards used earlier to read them. He stood there for a while, looking at the screen. Then, he motioned the guards to take us. "I'm sorry but you will have to come with us. These cards are a fake." The guards took another step toward us, positioning their guns to shoot if we threatened them. "Thank you for notifying us about these….." He trailed off for a moment, trying to find a word to call us. "…people who have found a way to breach our security." She nodded at him.

"My pleasure inspector." She shot us a glare and a smug grin and followed him out of he room, passing where Padme and I still sat, surrounded by droids. Padme leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"So, that didn't work. It's your turn." I gave a slight nod and waited until the senator and inspector had walked out and the door had slid completely behind them before I stood up.

"Ma'am, please sit down." A droid walked up and motioned for me to sit back down. "Guards are coming to escort yo- " It never finished. I had my light saber out in seconds, slicing it in two. Then another droid stepped in it's place.

"Ma'am-" It never got to finish either. The cameras were next to go. Within seconds they were on the ground, all disabled one way or another. I was surrounded by then by guards. All of them were battle droids, not a real challenge for me. Padme was still sitting in the background, her hands still folded in her lap, sitting up straight, staring at me. I quickly disabled the droids' guns, then their actual heads.

"Come on." I started my way to the door. "The alarms will sound any minute. And, no matter how hard you try, you aren't about to get out of this." I motioned to the sliced droids on cameras. Padme nodded her head and was swiftly next to me. The doors slided open, revealing the two super battle droids that guarded the entrance. One started to say something, but was cut off by my light saber. The other shot at me twice. Both of the blasts were reflected back at its head, 'killing' it.

We broke out in a run down the narrow hallway. We quickly passed the inspector and senator, shoving them against the wall. I found their faces quite amusing. The senator looked shocked and furious, while the inspector just looked shocked at how fast we got away from his guards. I gave him a small salute with the handle of my light saber, giggling as I watched his face grow from shock to fear in an second.

We were quite lucky- the door wasn't locked. I didn't bother disabling the droids guarding the outside door. They were easily pushed down. As the door slid shut I heard the inspector screaming at the droids to stop us. I made sure he didn't intervene with our escape plans by locking the door. It would take him a while to open it from the other side, or, at least enough time for us to get away.

At least- that's what I thought before I saw the crowd of battle droids and senators surrounding our speeder. I sighed on the inside. It was gonna be one of THOSE days.

* * *

Hey guys and gals! sorry for the lack of updates... I hope this was long enough. Just a heads up I plan to update a lot over my spring break. I plan on a update on Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. :D Have a great weekend everybody!

Anyway I want to thank all of you who review and favorite+alerts!

Thanks to

Snippysoka101, alicebff, turtletacos, ForeverLuxsoka, DoubleEO, and san davis 687 for reviewing! :)

I also want to thank StarWarsRocksMySocks for the idea!

Thanks!

-Ev


	13. Chapter 9 The Senate Part 3

My Heart Skips A Beat

Chapter 9: The Senate: Part 3

Our speeder was surrounded by 5 senators and 6 battle droids. As we approached, they gave us their complete and utter attention. Great. Just what we needed right now. A whole pack of witnesses.

"Excuse me." Padme went up and tried to make her way through the crowd, only to be stopped by a droid.

"Ma'am, I have specific orders not to let anyone into this speeder."

"Why not?"

"Uhhhhh…."

"Because you're a Republic spy-that's WHY." A male senator spoke up from behind Padme.

"What led you to this assumption?"

"Well, for one thing, Senator Kusi recognized you as a Republic Senator, and you just locked up the inspector inside that building." He pointed to the door, which had now gathered a crowd, drawn to the sound of the senator's kicking and screaming. She mainly shouted cusses at us, but every now and then it sounded like she was a child that was furious with a friend who wouldn't give her the toy she wanted to play with.

"Now, Hulia, you have no proof of that at all except Kusi's word. We all know how often she stretches the truth." A female senator spoke up from behind. This started up a heated argument between the two sides. One senator, next to the driver's entrance sat there staring at us and saying absolutely nothing.

The droids tried to calm down the crowd of senators. One male got fed up with it apparently, and ended up punching the droid. This heated up the argument even MORE, as droids tried to arrest the man. The droid that stood in front of Padme stepped to the side, making his way over to the ruckus.

Padme quickly stepped into the speeder, revving it up. "Get in!" She urgently whispered to me, still looking over at the ruckus on the other side. I quickly made my way to the back passenger door, but, instead of a droid blocking my way, the silent senator stood in my way.

"You aren't going anywhere. These droids said to stay, and by fleeing you are just proving Senator Kushi's suspicions." Ah, he finally speaks. He was right, but if we stayed….

"AHSOKA! WE HAVE TO GO. NOW!" Padme screamed from the front. She was still eyeing the commotion of senators and droids. A rather large crowd had gathered around them. No one was paying attention to us, well, besides the senator.

I didn't have time for this… I waved my hand in front of his face. My fingers were crossed. _Please, PLEASE be weak minded….._

"You will let us go."

"I-" He shook his head, like he was trying to rid himself of the thought. "I will let you go." He stepped to one side, allowing me to step into the speeder.

Padme immediately revved up the engine again, flying away as fast as she could toward Mina's place.

….

No one had stopped us as we sped away from the fighting senators behind us. Padme and I were sitting in a living room, watching the news update that was being projected on the wall.

"That was a close one, Ahsoka." Padme wasn't looking at me as she spoke, instead she just stared blankly at the wall.

"Agreed, Senator Amidala. We shouldn't risk another public sighting. I think we should just stay here until it's time to go." A silence fell over us. I looked over to Lux. He had concern written all over his face. Mina hadn't come home yet. In fact, we haven't had any communication with her since earlier that morning. I was afraid Lux feared the worst.

"….. so the officials have shut down all transports in and out of this system until further notice. They say that they will probably open up again in about two standard weeks…." I gasped at the news. We would be stuck here for another TWO STANDARD WEEKS! I didn't know if I should be happy or worried. I could spend more time with Lux…. Master would probably start to wonder where we are. If he pieces anything together…I was in for it. But, I could spend more time here, with Lux. The more time with him I spend, the more I would probably miss him when it was time to go.

Padme and I could always try to get by the seps and attempt to get back to Coruscant. But if we failed… What the hell are we going to do?

* * *

Short, yes. yes i know. I'm sorry i didn't update on the weekend. My mom dragged my family to a protest over the weekend so i didn't get much time to work on it. (excuses...excuses :P)

Anyway, to StarWarsRocksMySocks, as you see I was able to put a mind trick in there, tell me how i did :/ i dont think it came out too well...

Thanks to DoubleEO, san davis 687(thanks! fyi when this story is done I'm going to start up another story about everything AFTER Heroes on Both Sides i plan on starting it up sometime after season 3 is over), alicebff (I am working one making them longer... the next one will definitely be longer. I promise!), turtletacos ( I hope you feel better :) ), Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Peirce (thanks! :D ),and a fellow jedi (thanks, I always check, but i still sometimes miss a few misspells).

Thanks for all of your reviews!

Please R&R everything is appreciated, comments, suggestions, questions, madness, anything really...


	14. Chapter 10 Stuck

My Heart Skips A Beat

Chapter 10: Stuck

Mina came home late that night, quite late actually. I don't know exactly what time, no, there wasn't an absence of clocks in the mansion, I just didn't pay attention. The whole afternoon seemed like a blur to me (I did know though that Mina came back after dinner). I was just so worried about what we were going to do, how we were possibly going to get back.

Padme, Lux and I were sitting in the living room still, the news was turned back on, the inspector that we had locked into the small hallway (hehe.) was supposed to be on soon to speak about 'the incident' as the press called it.

"Sorry I'm so late." Mina rushed in. She was a bit out of breath, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were wrinkled. Her makeup was even smeared a bit on her left eye. She sighed and attempted to compose herself by pressing her hands to her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles, and trying to smooth her hair all back in the correct places. "They put the whole entire building under lock down. They wouldn't let anyone in - or out. What went wrong dear?"

"Mina! I'm so glad you're back! What happened?" Padme jumped off the couch she was sitting on and quickly ran over to where Mina was standing, giving her what looked like a hug, though it was quite hard to tell, because it also looked like Padme was trying to snap Mina's spine in half.

"Never mind that, dear. What went wrong with the two of you?" Padme stepped away from Mina.

"Someone recognized me, and then reported us to the police." Padme said with uncertainty. "I didn't see how they recognized me, but they did." I tuned it out. I tuned everything out. I wasn't in the mood for this. I was exhausted. The adrenaline that had kicked in earlier that day was well worn off. Sure, what had happened wasn't as physically or emotionally draining as a vast majority of missions and battles that I have been taking a part of for quite some time now. There was just something off…. What was it that was wearing me out like this?

"Ahsoka?" Lux turned to me, worry plainly etched out across his face. "Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"What?" I looked up and glanced around that room. Padme and Mina had stopped talking and had turned toward me, all of them had concern and worry written clearly on their faces. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"It is getting a bit late, maybe it's time for you to go to bed, dear. You've done so much today, you're probably exhausted." Mina stepped in, urging me to go to bed. Tempting.

"Okay. It'll be nice to get a good night sleep. Goodnight, Senators." I turned to say goodnight to Lux.

"I'm going to bed as well. The news is all the same, and there is nothing I can contribute to your conversation." Lux turned and sent a small smile my way as we both made our way to the turbo-lift.

"Of course, dear, goodnight." Mina flashed both of us a small quick smile before turning back to Padme and continuing their conversation.

The doors closed as I was pressing the button to my floor. I heard the gears grind as the turbo lift started making its way up to my floor.

"Seriously, Ahsoka; what's wrong?" Lux turned toward me, slipping his hand in mine.

"Nothing- just tired." I found myself inching closer to him. I was cold, he was warm. I ended up resting my head on his shoulder. He slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into my ear. He placed several kisses along my neck before kissing me on the lips. He soft lips pressed against mine, linking together perfectly. He pulled back, resting his forehead on mine. "What's wrong?" He whispered again, placing another small kiss on my lips.

"I don't know. I'm…tired. Tired of all the worrying about if I'm going to live, if Padme's going to live, worrying about what will happen if they catch you or your Mother letting us live here. I'm tired of fighting all the time… I just don't understand why. I've been doing stuff like this for years- all of the fighting. I don't understand why all of the sudden it's wearing me out like this."

I looked up at Lux. I hadn't realized that I was staring at the floor when I was talking to him. His arms, still wrapped around my waist, tightened, pressing me to him chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I rested my head on his chest.

"What am I going to do? We're stuck here. Master is going to start wondering where we are, people will get suspicious. They might start a search. If they found out…." I trailed off. What would happen?

"What if they found out?"

"I don't know Lux. I don't know."

…..

(Lux P.O.V.)

I sighed. In just the past couple of days my life seemed to have been turned completely upside down. Ahsoka was worried about everything. Why does she have to always worry so much? She worried about me, my mom, Padme, her master, the clones, everyone…..

I hated it when she cried. She had only cried once in front of me, but that was enough. Enough for me never to want her to ever cry or worry again.

I didn't want her to ever leave. At least, not without me. I still didn't know what I was going to do. She was supposed to leave as soon as they started transports to Mandalore again.

What am I going to do without her?

….

(Padme's P.O.V.)

When the two left, who couldn't miss that silly grin that spread across Lux's face? I didn't know what was going on between them. Ahsoka didn't seem like a jedi that would go against the code, then again, she was Anakin's padawan. I would be against them as a couple, but that would be very hypocritical. Anakin and I ARE married.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" The doors had just closed behind them.

"Excuse me?" I turned toward Mina. "I wasn't aware they WERE a couple." Mina chuckled and smiled.

"I have reason to believe, dear, that they are getting quite serious."

"Oh. Hm. That's…"

"Sweet- but dangerous. Jedi and Separatist. Very interesting mix, don't you agree? I fully support them, it's couples like them that will give us hope that this horrible war will end soon."

"Yes. I completely agree."

….

(Ahsoka P.O.V.)

Lux had walked me to my room like any other night.

"Are we back to our regular schedule then?" I turned toward him.

"Of course." We ended the night like a regular one, just a quick kiss. Then I turned myself in for the night. I sighed as the door slid shut behind me. Things were going to get interesting in the last couple of days that we spent here were going to be very interesting.

* * *

okay, kill me. I'm terrible with updates. I'm afraid that some of the characters in here were a bit ooc (out of character)... but that happens... kill me if you want.

Thanks to all of my reviewers!:

IzzyandDesRoxSox- thanks for telling me. i was unsure on weither or not that was part of her name. I'll start putting that in the next chapter, and later i will probably go back and make small changes like that to the earlier chapters.

Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Peirce and alicebff - hehehehe. You both said the same things. Thanks!

turtletacos- yeah. thanks for understanding about the length! glad you feel better. :)

CG07- Anakin finding out... that will be in the following story because i'm gonna have it after Heroes on Both Sides ends. It will most likely be the first chapter in that. XD I have great things planned for that. great things indeed.

DoubleEO- glad to hear you're liking the story. :)

san davis 687- wow. thanks. happy very late birthday :D thanks a lot. that means a lot to me. :D

Thanks again to StarWarsRocksMySocks for the idea. Thanks to everyone who keeps up and reviews!

Please fell free to read and review! :D


	15. Author's Note : bad news folks

From the Author (4/18/11)-

I'm sorry to tell you all this, but all progress on My Heart Skips a Beat will be halted. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I really need to focus on school work. I might update every now and then if I have time, but don't expect regular updates again until mid-late May. When I come back, I will get back into the routine of one update a week.

Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter, they were all appreciated!

alicebff- I know there's a lot of fluff, im still new to this and im trying to find my grounds so that I can come out with stories that have more of a plot without having to depend so much on the actual episodes.

DoubleEO and Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Peirce- I'm glad to hear you are still enjoying the story! :D

turtletacos- thanks! :D I'm sorry I haven't really kept up with the updates, what has it been, a month or two since I've last updated? :/

gondorian-girl/laura - YAY! Glad you reviewed! :D Actually That was part of the reason I gave the warning that she was OOC, but thanks for not pounding me on it! :D I didn't realize that they showed that late in Germany, but I'm glad you're hooked! I completely adore the pairing myself. :D

xander867- I can see that happening, but I also halfway think that Padme wouldn't lose her mind cuz of her and Anakin, but then of course, the galaxy is full of hypocrites! ;D

reviewer- I glad you thought that it was a good beginning, cuz I'm not that sure on it…. But on the note of your other comments, I halfway agree with you. Everyone has their breaking points, warrior or not. But I do feel that it was a bit OOC, which is why I put the warning up.

Again I am sorry about the lack of updates, but I hope that once school starts dieing down toward the end of the year I can bring this story back to life and create several others. :D

-Ev


	16. Chapter 11 The Last Day

My Heart Skipped A Beat

Chapter 11: The Last Day

The next day things still weren't very normal. Lux, bless his heart, greeted me that morning at the door, and walked with me to breakfast. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and look liked he had spent the entire night awake. Mina was absent at dinner, for reasons unknown to me. Padmé was there though, and she looked about as tired as I felt. We had all been up worrying late last night.

No one talked during breakfast. Padmé glanced at Lux and I every now and then, but mainly kept her head bent over her meal. She was giving us this look… like she was trying to make herself see something that wasn't there. She was studying us, and wasn't being too discrete about it either.

I was just finishing up when the doors opened. We all glanced up from our meals to spot Mina practically sprinting toward the table. She looked _awful_. The little makeup she had on was smeared, and he eyes were bloodshot and underlined by bags even darker than Lux's. She was radiating panic and hysteria. I didn't even need that force to sense _that_.

She stopped in the middle of the room, straining to put pieces together. Her eyes darted across the room at all of the faces, meeting each of our eyes. Padmé, Lux, me, then back to Padmé.

"You're _EATING_?" She whispered loudly at us. Her hands were balled up into fists. She took a couple of steps forward, slightly bent over. Hysteria radiated louder off of her, as her eyes kept darting back and forth between us. She opened her mouth as if to say something else, but then quickly closed it.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to get a grip. Suddenly she straightened up, smoothed out her clothes and walked more diplomatically over to the table. "Right. Now, my dears, do you have _any _idea WHO they are sending out to all of the houses of senators right now?"

"No Mina. Do you wish to explain?" Padmé looked a bit worried, but in control.

"They are sending out a squad of police to each individual's houses in search of evidence of Republic troops, diplomats, or Jedi, dear. They should be here in about an hour and a half."

"Isn't there anything you can do to stop them?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. I can't overrule the decision, and the police here definitely don't take bribes."

"I could always try to mind influence them, Mina." I piped in. "Most people here are pretty weak minded enou-"

"No, Ahsoka. Our police have always boasted on how they could all resist such things. I have a different idea. I was able to pull some strings in the transportation department. They have a supply shipment going out today, in half an hour actually. You will be allowed to board that ship to Mandalore. And from there you will board a ship to Coruscant."

_FOUR HOURS LEFT? I will only have 1/2 hour left with Lux before we part, most likely for the rest of our lives…._

"No."

"Ahsoka. We have to leave on that ship. We don't have any other choice."

I looked down at my hands, tears threatening to pour out. "Fine. I'll go pack." I jumped out of my chair and fled from the room.

….

I was done packing and sitting on my bed just staring at my hands when my door opened and Lux entered.

"Ahsoka?" I didn't reply. "Ahsoka. Promise me you won't get all depressed. We knew from the beginning that we wouldn't have a true future together." I looked up and met him in the eye, he was searching my face. "If they do vote for peace on Coruscant, you could leave the Jedi order and we could be together…" He sighed. "My mother sent me up here to get you. If you are going to avoid the police we must leave now." I nodded my head weakly and got up.

"Thanks Lux." I wiped my eyes and kissed him one last time. Our lips met, and I savored the softness of his lips, the feel of his breath against my neck, and the warmth of his arms encircled around me. We pulled away. "Come on. We've got to go."

We rushed down to the garage where Mina and Padmé were impatiently waiting. "Hurry Ahsoka! The police will be here in five minutes!" We rushed into the car. It lifted off as soon as we were onboard.

….

**Hosts' Supply Company, Platform B**

Padme turned toward Mina.

"Well, this is goodbye." I kept sneaking glances at Lux. This was it. It was the last time I would probably ever see him.

"I've been disappointed before. And yet, I almost feel as if- this time- the tide has turned in the war." Quickly Mina grabbed Padme's hood and pulled it up. "You should hurry." I kept my eyes lowered, feeling Lux's gaze. "Good bye, young one." Mina said to me.

Lux stepped forward. "Do you really believe the Republic will vote for peace?" He gave me a hopeful look that made me melt a bit inside.

I took a step closer to him. "I hope so. I wouldn't want to meet you on the battle field, for your sake." I threw him a smile, to comfort him. He gave me a small grin back.

_This is the last time I will ever see him…_

**Lux**

Ahsoka turned away reluctantly. I turned to go, yet couldn't. I turned back just to see her enter the ship, and fly away.

_I would probably never see her again._

* * *

The End.

An Epilogue will be out in about an hour. So will the full revised addition of the story (it will be separate) that will have all of the accents done on Padme's name, Ahsoka's name spelled right, and small little changes made to make it slightly better. I would greatly appreciate it if you could check that out as well.

I decided to end it now because... well... I hadn't really planned for it to be a full out story when I started it. Just some fluff really. And as I went along I was trying to turn it into the story, and I felt that if I had pushed that it wouldnt have come out very well.

_I will do some follow up fluff, mainly random days in Ahsoka's and Lux's life. I won't go too far with that, mainly because I don't know if Ahsoka will die in furture seasons (I really hope that doesn't happen though!)._

Thanks To all of you who reviewed and understanding about all of that school work that piled up. It's great to be back! Please be on the look out over the summer for my other stories that will be coming out soon! I would be very thankful if you all got some reviews in on those as well!

Thank You For sticking with my story for so long.

-Ev_  
_


	17. Epilouge

My Heart Skipped a Beat

Epilogue

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano stood looking out of the gunship. They were to be arriving on Aargonar soon. She was young and newly appointed. This was to be her first battle. The Separatists had set up a base there. It was a weak little base, it didn't have any anti-aircraft guns, but it was given to her by Master Yoda to test her leadership skills.

Commander Jock stood beside her. "Ma'am, we will be landing in about 3 minutes. The _Nemesis _is giving us full air support."

"Good. I want minimal casualties, Jock. This isn't the type of battle that should cost lives."

"No battles should ma'am. But we really don't have any control over that, do we?" Ahsoka smiled to herself. She liked Jock. He was smart, and a good leader. She was lucky to get such a great Commander, especially this late in the war. Most of the good captains and commanders were long gone, lost in battle.

"No. I guess we don't." Ahsoka felt uneasy. There was something, or someone here that felt to…. _Familiar _to her. She didn't like it. She couldn't tell who or what it was, and that worried her. "Drop in lower to the ground. I don't want them spotting us too far back."

"Yes ma'am." Jock switched to his internal comm-link to relay the command to the pilots. _Nemesis_ was still entering the atmosphere, farther back behind them. They wouldn't be spotted for a while.

The gunships started to land, Ahsoka leapt out in front, starting out the short run to the base. She was to take the front, while other squads went over the walls shielding the back and sides. She could now see the base. It looked like all the others. She put on a burst of speed, reflecting bolts as she went, most of them hitting the guards. She force-pushed the remaining 4 down, she didn't have time for that.

Smoker ran up to the door and started setting charges on it. "EVERYBODY BACK!" He yelled as he backed up. "THIS THING IS SET TO BLOW IN 30 SECONDS!"

He just barely got out of the way before a hole was blown in the front door.

Ahsoka turned toward Smoker. "That was close Smoke. You've got to be more careful next time."

"Yes ma'am."

Ahsoka turned back toward the new entrance. No droids. She re-activated her light saber and crept her way into the complex, Jock and the rest behind her. She looked around. No one seemed to notice that they were there. All of the other droids were busy with the other squads who were already over. The base was practically empty. Only a few super battle droids with about 35 battle droids. It was too damn _easy._

"Jock, give those men cover. I'll see if I can find the CO of this joint."

"Yes Ma'am. " He switched back over to his internal comm-link and started giving commands. Ahsoka turned away from that. Jock could handle it. There was a tower in the north-east corner where she could sense life. But it wasn't a stranger she sensed… and she was automatically concerned and curious.

Ahsoka ran over to the tower, blocking out the blaster-fire from behind her. The tower door was un-locked. Ahsoka opened it. No droids, just one commander looking out over the battle field through the window. Human Male, muscular, tall, with brown hair, she couldn't see any other features. He seemed….familiar to her. She couldn't place her finger on it…

It had to be a trap. There was no other way.

She pointed her light saber at him. "You are under arrest."

He turned to her. He had brown eyes full of shock. No….

"Ahsoka?"

"Lux?"

"_You_ were put in charge of this operation?"

"Yes."

"Why are you still pointing that thing at me?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"You are under arrest. Call off your troops."

"They are all destroyed. Your troopers took care of them all."

"What are yo-?"

"Come see." He stepped back and waved his hand in the direction of the window. Ahsoka inched forward, light saber still activated pointed at him. She looked out on the field. They were all standing around, yelling at each other. She couldn't hear them, but she recognized the gestures. "You don't have to do this you know."

"What do you mean?" Jock and a couple of others had broken away from the group and started their way toward the tower.

"Leave the jedi order. I'll leave the Separatists, we'll find some neutral world to live on…"

"NO. I wouldn't leave my troops. I wouldn't betray them like that."

"What if they betray you first?"

Ahsoka heard the door open. Jock stepped in with two other squads.

"Ma'am. We have been ordered to execute Order 66. You've treated us all very well, so you have 2 minutes before we open fire."

Ahsoka stood there in total shock. Order 66…kill all jedi… She couldn't take it in. Her men were going to _kill_ her?

"Thank You Commander." Lux said. He took her arm. "Come on Ahsoka. The war is over now. We have to go." He led her quickly out the back way of the tower and to a small hanger where a personal ship sat, waiting. He ushered her inside. "Come on Ahsoka. I can't let you die."

He sat her down in one of the chairs, and he took the controls, lifting off. As he flew over the base, the clones shot a couple of times at the ship, but let it go. Ahsoka just sat there, still in complete shock. How could her men do that to her?

Lux punched in coordinates for Mandalore. From there they could go wherever. He turned around in his seat to look at Ahsoka. She had grown up quite a bit, but she was just as beautiful as all those years ago.

He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting lifeless.

"Lux."

"Yes?"

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much."

* * *

Thanks for Reading! :D please review!

-Ev


End file.
